<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss Hello by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090278">A Kiss Hello</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pirates AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way in to the mainland, Kakashi runs into a very familiar ship and pays a visit to his ridiculous boyfriend.\<br/>Kiss: Spider-Man Kiss</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Kisses 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss Hello</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The smell of salt and brine was the first thing he noticed as he stepped outside of the Captain quarters. If he wasn’t used to it after all of the years he had spent exploring the waters, he would be sick to his stomach because of how strong the scent was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it would be a bad look for a Captain to get sea sick. He would much rather save that for Gai who had the unfortunate fate of getting sick every time they left land. He’d feel bad for the man, but this was the life Gai had chosen. Full of adventure and constant suffering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sauntering towards the forecastle, he made his way up the small staircase and came to a stop at the end of the foresail, smiling to himself when he saw the other ship that Gai had told him about. He watched as it maneuvered to the side, and as the front passed him by he could see Obito standing right behind his ships’ figurehead with a smile as big as japan itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unexpected surprise, but not at all unwelcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to go for a visit?” Glancing over at his first mate, Kakashi chuckled when he saw him leaning against the railing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think i will,” he agreed “It’ll be nice to see the idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a nice thing to call your boyfriend,” Gai chuckled. “Try not to take too long. We still need to get some supplies from town before sunset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Responding with a dismissive wave, Kakashi made his way back towards the middle of the ship and to the plank that he could already see Shisui and Itachi setting down between the two ships. Obito must have had them waiting for the moment when the ships were side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly someone wanted to see him without any delays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to disappoint the other man, Kakashi jumped up onto the plank as soon as the pair managed to set it down in the correct place and made his way across the small gap between the ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was across, he turned his attention to Itachi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pair aren't giving you too much trouble, are they?” He asked with a playful smile while Shisui reached over and smacked him in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more or less than usual,” Itachi responded with a playful smile “Captain’s waiting for you up front. He just about pissed himself when he saw your ship’s flag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugliest flag in the world,” Shisui mocked, smirking when Kakashi glared at him “Hard to miss it with that awful sunflower on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh says the guy with a flag that just has a red eye on it,” Kakashi shot back “How original. How about you try coming up with something new before you insult my flag brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response Shisui had was to stick out his tongue and laugh when Kakashi reached over and ruffled his hair as he continued on his way to the bow of Obito’s ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile as he made his way across the ship. It had been a few months since the last time he had seen Obito, too many in his mind. Sleepless, lonely nights had filled most of his time and now that Obito was so close he couldn’t wait to get his hands on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which somehow led to the most disappointing moment of his life as he came up the stairs to the forecastle and saw Obito dangling upside down from the bottom of his sail. Why was it that whenever they saw each other, Obito had to do something incredibly ridiculous? Just once he would like to greet his idiot boyfriend with a normal kiss and hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that really so much to ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look so happy,” Obito quipped, laughing when Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “Come on Kakashi. You didn’t really expect me to give you a boring ‘hello’ did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything could be as adventurous as the time you greeted me by throwing a navy captain in chains at my feet as a present,” although, it had been an interesting present. Kakashi would give him that. He had been looking for the bastard for a month after he had stolen some goods from a small village to ‘feed his crew’. It was nice to have him in hand to properly deal with such a grotesque abuse of power. “But just once it would be nice for you to say ‘hello’ before you do anything weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d worry about me if i did that,” A true fact. Only a sick Obito would act normal for five seconds of his life. “So, tell me. How has life been without me for the last few months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start getting into that,” Kakashi stepped up into Obito’s face and reached out, cupping his cheek in his hand “I really would prefer a proper hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the hint, Obito extended his arm and tucked a finger under the cloth mask that sat over Kakashi’s nose, tugging it down it one easy movement. With the mask out of the way, Kakashi closed the distance between them and pressed a gentle kiss to Obito’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a little weird, kissing the man while he was hanging upside down, but also exciting in a way. A different angle meant a new experience, and it felt like he was kissing Obito for the first time again. Though there was a lot less fighting going on around them this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito’s kiss tasted of Dango, which wasn’t surprising at all. He was probably coming from harbor where he had stuffed himself full of his favorite sweet. It was a nice treat for Kakashi, since it allowed him to taste a treat he rarely partook in himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Withdrawing from the kiss, Kakashi focused on Obito’s eyes as he leaned in to brush their lips together in one more quick kiss before he took a step back. Taking in the sight in front of him, he chuckled. Obito’s eyes were half lidded and his brain was clearly elsewhere because he couldn’t seem to focus on anything in front of him anymore. It was cute, in an Obito sort of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Obito snapped to attention as soon as he spoke “You wanted to hear about my time away from you. Where should I start? Oh!” The best story came to mind. Obito was sure to love it. “How about i tell you about the time Naruto got himself caught by another pirate ship and we had to go rescue him, only to find that he had talked them into letting him out of his chains so that he could show them how to ‘properly’ swab the deck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the highlight of Kakashi’s month, and he couldn’t wait to see the look on Obito’s face when he told him how the Captain of the other ship actually tried to pay him to keep Naruto. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>